


The Lightning To My Thunder

by yauksiei



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Imaginary Figure on the Rooftop, Loneliness, Post-Fall, Reminiscence, Songfic: Listen to the Rain, Storms, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-09
Updated: 2012-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-30 20:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yauksiei/pseuds/yauksiei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Previously named "I Stand Alone in the Storm". I was listening to Listen to the Rain, composed by Amy Lee for her choir. It's a beautiful song, and this just popped into my head. Of course, like many Sherlock fics, this one takes place after the Fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lightning To My Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Sherlock, nor do I own Listen to the Rain. All of those things belong to their respective owners, all of which are not me! So please no sue! :D
> 
> Please listen to the song. It's extremely and hauntingly beautiful, as only Amy Lee can deliver. I may write another fic based off of that same song, but I'm not sure yet.
> 
> Enjoy! <3

Whenever it rained was when John went outside. But it couldn't just be any sort of rain, since London's weather was more often bleak than not. No, this had to be a late night storm, lightning splitting the sky and thunder accompanying its bright sparks with booming percussion. Anyone with sense would be inside. Which was precisely why John was walking through the streets without an umbrella during it.

He would walk by St. Bart's. Of course he would walk by St. Bart's. Lately every walk he ever embarked on led him to that place someway or another. And it was only in these dark storms that he could bear to look at it through the harsh droplets of rain. That was the point, though. He could barely see the structure. Since he could barely see it, he wouldn't have to really say goodbye again.

Instead, when the lightning flashed behind the building, he could vividly imagine a dark shape that he knew all too well, standing on the ledge. This figure would be tall and thin, long coat billowing in the wind, arm outstretched and reaching for John. However, this shadow was not going to jump. It had no inclination to do such a terrible act to not only itself, but to the ones who loved it.

John could see it now through the thick downpours. Thunder boomed, and the lightning crashed behind St. Bart's. And there it was, the imaginary figure. It reached towards John, either in a request for help or invitation to join it on the ledge. John was not going to lie to himself; he had been thinking of the latter more and more each day. Even now, he took a step towards the building's door. There was the off chance that Molly was still there (though he doubted it with a storm like this). Maybe she could let him in. Then he could go up to the roof and...

Lightning crackled, its companion clashing with it. The sound was louder, almost as if the two were protesting John's suicidal thoughts. The doctor glared at the sky. They had no right to voice their nonverbal opinions. They were together, forever and always. They did not have to be separated by some cruel trick of fate. Or a cruel man.

The rain got in his eyes, effectively ending John's staring contest with the black clouds. He turned his gaze back to the building. It was still muddled in his vision. Good. He didn't want to tell Sher---*him* goodbye again. It was too hard.

John finally turned away and continued his walk, eyes on the ground. Thunder boomed. But this time, lightning was not there. The lone element sounded oddly forlorn in its booming now, with no bright light to accompany it. The storm was passing then, even though its clouds still remained.

John still walked alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This is only my second Sherlock fic that I've posted, so please go easy on me! XD


End file.
